


Meet me in the Red Room

by berrycharm



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Tony Stark, F/M, Sexy Times, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark has a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrycharm/pseuds/berrycharm
Summary: Aria Harrington just started her first year at MIT. She's already struggling to pay for food, clothing and her general college education until she meets the famous billionaire Tony Stark who offers her a very unmoral proposal: he will take care of everything she needs, in exchange for a different sort of payment.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" I moaned once my alarm started ringing. I took a quick glance at the clock, 6am. I immediately checked my bank account, no money arrived from my parents. Great. How am I supposed to pay for my food, clothing and books? Ever since I told my parents that I wanted to study engineering instead of medicine they went mad. I got nothing from them, not even my own and personal savings for college which my grandpa gave to me before he died 4 years ago. Idiots. I let out a big yawn, got up, took  shower and got dressed, hoping that the day would maybe still bring something good. 

"Morning." my roommate Amanda greeted me, walking into our room after taking her shower.

"Hey." I packed my laptop, phone, books and some lunch, keeping quiet and thinking about how I would survive without money. Amanda immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"You alright?" she asked concerned, looking at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. She was a natural beauty. Blonde hair, blue eyes, petite waist and big ass and breasts, all the boys loved her. I was average, brown hair and eyes, okay waist and legs but small breasts and ass. I hated myself and boys didn't really notice me, especially not when Amanda was next to me.

"My parents didn't send me any money. I don't know how to survive this month." I sat down on my bed, putting my head into my hands and started to cry. 

"Hey, it's okay!" Amanda immediately sat next to me, pulling me into her arms and comforting me. "We will find a way, I promise." I nodded, really wanting to believe her. "Or we could get you a sugar daddy." That made me laugh. "What?"

"C'mon, Amanda. A sugar daddy?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know. That would be wrong, wouldn't it?"

"Why?" 

"Because the sugar daddies are always old! That's a bit weird."

"Oh no, girl!" Amanda waved her hand at me. "They are old but a lot of them are hot! And they could teach you a lot of things." I blushed. I was 19 years old and still a virgin so I'm pretty sure they could teach be quite some things. My roommate laughed. "Trust me, older guys are better." she whispered, sharing her experience with me. 

"And why?"

"They're not just caring about themselves, they're also caring about you! They want you to have a good time and they know exactly what to do to make you get off!" She smirked and I gasped.

"AMANDA!"

"Loosen up, honey. You should definitely have your first time with an older guy who knows how to treat you. A boy our age would just fuck you, not caring about your needs, that sucks." I nodded, thinking about it. "By the way, we need to go!"

"Already?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was only 7:15am.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you forgot!" She looked shocked.

"Uhm, forgot what?"

"YOU REALLY FORGOT! Tony Stark will speak today, in an hour to be exact!" She was right! How could I forget that! Tony Stark was a god in our chosen field. I really wanted to hear is speech, maybe getting some tips. "We need to go or otherwise we won't get good seats!" I nodded, grabbing my bag and running out of our dorm room with Amanda.

 

* * *

 

"Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, or B.A.R.F. – God, I gotta work on that acronym. An extremely costly method of hijacking the hippocampus... to clear traumatic memories." His voice boomed through the auditorium, explaining his new technology to all the students. He blew on a candle and took his glasses off. Immediately the whole augmented living room, where his parents used to be just minutes ago, disappeared and now only Tony himself stood on the stage. "It doesn't change the fact that they never made it to the airport, or all the things I did to avoid processing my grief, but plus six hundred and eleven million dollars for my little therapeutic experiment, no one in their right mind would've ever funded it. Help me out, what's the MIT mission statement?"

"To generate, dessiminate and prevent knowledge!" Every student in the hall said proudly together with Tony. 

"And work with others to bring it to bear on the world's great challenges" Stark added and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was quite the talented speaker, making the whole speech really interesting and funny. "Well, you are the others. And, quiet as it's kept, the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind's ever known. Plus, most of you are broke." he added, making everyone laugh again. That was so true and I was most likely the poorest girl out of all of them and for a brief second, Stark's eyes landed on me and I had a feeling that he knew. "Oh, I'm sorry. Rather, you were. As of this moment every student has been made an equal recipient of the inaugural September Foundation Grant. As in all of your projects have just been approved and funded." Now all the students stood up, giving him a standing ovation. I couldn't believe it! I had so many projects which I could now finally work on! 

Amanda leaned into me whispered: "See? That's a good example of a sugar daddy!" I punched her arm and laughed. "What? It's true. He has money, power, looks super hot and has a lot of sexual experience. He would be perfect." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like Tony Stark would care about me and my situation. And by the way, he could have any woman on this planet, so why me?" Now Amanda rolled her eyes and smiled. "Never say never." 

"No strings, no taxes, just reframe the future! Starting now. Go break some eggs!" Tony ended his speech and walked off the stage with thunderous applause.


	2. Backstage

I went backstage after Stark's phenomenal speech, searching for my best friend Jason who was in charge of the lightning and the sound. We needed to discuss something for our upcoming project on retro-reflective panels but I couldn't find him even though we agreed to meet here after the speech. I opened the door to one of the rooms, hoping to find him in there, and quickly bumped into a tall, dark figure.

"Sorry." I quickly mumbled until I looked up and saw who the firgure was. Stark. Smirking.

"Hey there." he looked down at me and I tried to avoid his gaze. Jesus, he was much taller and muscular in person. His voice was pure sex, making my knees go weak.

"Hey uhm..sorry again." I mumbled, far too shy to look him in the eyes.

"No problem, I couldn't be mad at such a pretty little thing like you." Ew, seriously? Was he hitting on me? 

"Heheheh, riiight..." I wanted to walk past him but the billionaire grabbed my arm, pulling me back in front of him.

"You're Aria Harrington, right?"

"Yes? How did you know that?"

"Sweetheart, I know everything. I've done my research. Valedictorian of your high school and now you're on top of all your classes. Great work." After this praise I finally found the courage to look him in the eyes and there I found the most beautiful, brown orbs I've ever seen. 

"Thank you very much, Sir. This means a lot to me. I should be going then, it was a great speech by the way. Have a nice day, Sir."

"Ah ah ah." He stopped me again. "You need my help."  _What? How did he know?_

"Oh, do I?" I snapped. His arrogant and cocky manner really made me angry.

"Yes hunny, you do." Stark said dangerously low, pushing me into a dark corner against a wall.  _What the hell?_  I knew he was a playboy but seducing a student? I could be a minor for god's sake!

"A tad forward, eh? Let me go!"

"I know you've got some money issues, baby." The man in front of me said, smirking and showing his perfect pearly whites. I couldn't deny that he was absolutely hot.

"None of your business!" I snapped back, trying to get free but he wasn't having any of it.

"I could help you. I got a lot of money, you know?" I checked him out. $50.000 Rolex watch, $5.000 Armani suit and at least $2.000 leather shoes. This man didn't hide his wealth.

"I know." I answered, pretending not to care even though I was petty interested where Stark was going with this whole conversation.

"You're so smart, you deserve to be here. I could help you with that, sweetheart." I looked straight in his eyes. There was something dark, dangerous and sexy. "For something in return, of course." He chuckled and put his hands on my thigh, sliding it upwards. Fucking playboy, who the hell does he think he is?

"What the fuck?" I screamed, pushing him away from me. He merely laughed at me.

"C'mon, what do you say, sweetheart? You're such a pretty thing, we could be so hot together." He approached me again and I raised my leg, ready to kick him right into the balls. "Mh, feisty. I like a woman with attitude." Stark's smirk grew bigger and bigger and I started to aim for his crotch. "Calm down, baby!" He laughed and put his hand on his groin, protecting it from me. 

"Don't you baby me!" 

"You need some money and I got it. I'll pay for everything, everything you want. College, clothes, food, jewellery, a car..." My head snapped up and he smirked. "Sounds great, eh? And in return you'll be my arm candy."

"Arm candy?" I hissed. What a disrespectful prick. This guy should learn to respect women rather than treating them like sluts.

"Yeah, joining me on parties, dinners and being there for my private needs."

"So you're offering to be my sugar daddy?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes." I looked him up and down, he would be a pretty fucking hot sugar daddy, Amanda would freak out if she knew. 

"No and thank you. Get lost, idiot." I hissed.

"Well, you'll eventually come around. The first bills for this semester will arrive soon. If you change your mind, you know where you can find me." Uhm, no? Idiot. He came closer, putting both of his hands on the side of my face and looking me deep in the eyes. He let out a dark growl and his warm breath hit my face. Stark smelled like coffee, whiskey and mint gum, a dangerously sexy combination. He came even closer, leaning into my ear while his beard brushed against my cheek, making me go crazy. "See you, baby." the billionaire whispered gently into my ear, biting my earlobe as he leaned away from me. Then left without another word, just like that and I remained speechless. Why would Tony Stark want to be a sugar daddy, my sugar daddy? He could have every woman on Earth if he wanted to. I shook me head, continuing my search for Jason but of course I had to run into Amanda.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She screamed at me, grabbing me by my arms and shaking me.

"What was what?"

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME! WHAT WAS TONY STARK DOING HERE, TALKING TO YOU!?"

"SHHHT!" I hissed and put my hands over her mouth to shut her up. I looked around, hoping that nobody heard us. "Come with me!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the dressing rooms. "Amanda, you won't believe it."

"WHAT, GIRL? WHAT?"

"He wants to be my sugar daddy."

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" she screamed. "JACKPOT BABY!" Amanda hugged me, squealing out of happiness. "And you said yes of course!" I shook my head. "WHAT? Are you insane? Aria, why?" She collapsed on the couch, nearly crying.

"Because I can't do this. I don't want to sell my body." She nodded.

"I understand but just think about it! You don't need to worry about money or anythig else! And he's smart, he could help you with your projects and everything! He loves science just like you."

"He's a fucking playboy!" I snorted.

"I know, girl. I mean, I saw how he nearly seduced you then and there!" Amanda couldn't hide her giggle.

"He didn't seduce me, he harassed me!"

"Oh, don't lie! You liked it, at least a bit!" I blushed and Amanda. "Imagine what else he can do." She pumped her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, stop it you!"

"Would you allow me to join you guys for a threesome?" She cheekily asked.

"OH MY GOD! STOP IT!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it directly into her face, making her laugh even more.

"Honestly, I think you should go for it." Amanda said seriously and I nodded, considering it.

"I don't want to lose my virginity that way."

"I understand but the guys we meet are not better. In my opinion, Stark would be the perfect choice."

"He is a selfish bastard."

"Yeah, but most likely not in the bedroom. Real men love it when they can give a woman pleasure, only boys care about their own needs. A man will respect your boundaries and I'm sure he will take things slow if you want." And suddenly I felt brave, I didn't even know why. I trusted Amanda's experience and judgement so maybe the whole idea was not so bad. 

"Maybe I'll do it!"

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Amanda cheered.


	3. Do we have an agreement?

Sadly, Stark was right. Within two weeks, the bills came in and of course I couldn't pay a single one of them. Dropping out of college and moving back to my parents was no option so I had only one choice, Tony Stark. I knew he would be here tonight, giving speech about renewable energies. I waited for him in his personal dressing room backstage, hoping that nobody would see me. God, this was insane! Suddenly, I could hear booming applause, bringing me back from my thoughts and a few moments later he made his way backstage into his dressing room.

He entered and saw me standing there, the the corners of his mouth instantly rising into a sexy smirk. 

"Ms. Harrington, what a pleasure." Stark approached me and I took a couple of steps back, crashing onto the dresser. He took a few steps forward, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips, gently kissing it like a gentleman would. The only exception was, that Tony Stark was anything else but a gentleman.

"I've thought about your proposal." His smirk got even bigger, letting my hands go. He stood up and put his hands into the pocket of his dress pants. He looked good enough to eat and that bastard knew it. He wore a deep blue, three-piece suit with a dark red tie and simple black dress shoes. His hair was perfectly waxed and he smelled of expensive cologne.

"Bills came in, eh?" Stark laughed, looking at me like the arrogant prick he was but I nodded. "Well, so you agree to my little proposal?" I nodded ashamed, looking down and started to blush. "Great." I nodded again, standing there in silence until I found the courage to speak. "So, how does this work?" I felt so bad, I was literally selling my body and my life to this horrible, arrogant and selfish billionaire who likes to use little girls to his advantage.

"I'll be paying for everything. Tell me something you want and you get it. In return, you'll accompany me to charity dinners, parties and so on and of course you'll be a constant guest in my bedroom. You call when you need something and I'll call you if I want to receive my payment." I swallowed, feeling like I was turned into a slave.

"So, I'll pretty much pay you with sex?"

"Not only, but yes." I nodded once again.

"I'm in."

"Fantastic." Stark said, smiling his 1000 watt smile he was famous for. "I expect you to treat me with respect and do whatever I say. If I want my payment now, you'll give it to me now do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. In return, I promise you not to do something you don't like or don't want." He sounded almost gentle which surprised me. "I will not take advantage of you."

"You're just doing that."

"I'm not, you're doing this out of your own free will, baby. Well then, e-mail me those bills and I will take care of it." I nodded. "And I will contact you once I need you." Stark approached me, pressing me into the nearest wall and slamming his lips into mine, giving me a taste on what to expect in our little "relationship". His goatee scratched along my face, making my heart race and sending shivers along my spine. I could smell Stark's spicy cologne and for a moment I thought that this could actually be quite enjoyable. He broke off the kiss, leaving me breathless and smiling, still so close to me. I wanted to lean in again but the billionaire took a step back, putting his hands inside the pockets of his dress pants. I was a little disappointed that the didn't kiss me again but that was just his way for seducing me even more. Stark's smirked grew wider and then all of sudden her turned around, grumbling "See you soon, sweetie." in that sexy of voice and walked out of his dressing room, leaving me behind without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Thank your for the nice and helpful comments so far.  
> I'm very sorry that my chapters and updates are super short and not regular.  
> My life is a mess right now and I don't really have the time to write a lot, I'm sorry.  
> Also, Infinity War killed me. I've seen it two times and I'm not over it!


	4. 10880 Malibu Point, 90265

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There will be smut in this chapter. If you like it, hell yeah but you better leave if you don't.  
> This is my first time writing smut so please bare with me :)

Stark's call came in 3 days after our last meeting, inviting me over to dinner. He had taken care of my bills, even sending me a nice outfit to wear to the dinner at his house. It was a simple but nice black dress which was hugging my body and showing off my small curves. He also included a pair of black Louboutin high heels. The whole outfit cost more than my monthly tuition here at MIT. I applied some minimal amount of make-up, just a little bit of eyeliner and deep red lips. I looked in the mirror and finally felt beautiful for the first time in a while. Amanda stood behind me, jumping up and down.

"You look so beautiful!" she said excitedly. "He won't be able to keep his hands off you!" My face fell, that's exactly the thing I wanted to avoid. "Don't worry, everything will be fine!" she assured me. "He will not take advantage of you, maybe you won't even sleep together tonight. It's your first "meeting" and this man has style, he won't take you right away." I arched one eyebrow. "Trust me! Stark likes sex, we all know that but I'm pretty sure he wants to enjoy this whole thing and sleeping with a virgin who isn't ready is not enjoyable!"

"Gee, thanks Amanda!" I blurted out and Amanda immediately hugged me.

"Oh honey, I didn't want to hurt you! But it's the truth, it wont be enjoyable for the both of you and Stark knows it and I'm pretty sure he isn't a rapist." My roommate gave me a small smile. "You won't lose your virginity tonight but be prepared for some other, awesome stuff. This guy will seduce you like no tomorrow."

"You're so excited. You should do this for me." I sighed.

"I totally would, girl and you know it! But it's you he wants."

 

* * *

 

The door opened automatically and let me inside his huge ocean-view mansion.

"Good evening, miss." Somebody or something greeted me in a light and gentle voice, coming out of nowhere.

"What the...?"

"That's JARVIS, he runs the house." Stark's voice said, waiting for me in the living room. Holy fuck. The black three-piece suit with a white button-up shirt he wore made him look good enough to eat. I loved three-piece suits, especially on him.

"Welcome, my dear." He greeted me, taking my hand into his, kissing it quickly and pulling e over to the dinner table where the food was already waiting. Stark pulled out my chair like a gentleman, letting me sit. He leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "You look quite delicious, sweetheart." He leaned closer and quickly kissed my cheek. I blushed, not knowing what to say in the presence of such a man. I've dated guys, yes but they were boys, never experienced men like him. 

"Uhm, thank you, Sir." He smirked, walked around the table and sat down himself. A private butler placed two plated with salat in front of us. 

"Wine?" asked Stark and grabbed a bottle of expensive looking wine out of the cooler. I nodded and he filled my glass. "Chateau Margaux, 1787. The most expensive wine in the world." he explained, obviously trying to impress me and I took a small sip. It tasted amazing, better than any drink I've ever tried. "Costed me about $500.000." My eyes snapped open any I nearly spit out the wine while Stark just laughed. "You like it?"

"Yes, I do. It tastes very unique." He nodded and took a huge sip of the red liquid, is tongue slightly darting out to taste even more. 

"You're absolutely right. Very dry finish, though, wouldn't you agree?" I just shook my head in agreement, I had no idea what he meant and Stark knew it and smirked. "You have no idea, right?"

"No." I smiled at him. "I'm not really a wine expert." The billionaire laughed once more, lightening the mood and making me relax slowly. The following salat was delicious as well and shortly after the waiter came once again with the main course.

"Tomahawk steak medium with herb potato puree, broccoli and red wine sauce." Stark explained. "My favorite food. Bon appetit."  I dug in and the steak was phenomenal. He cut off a little piece of his steak, put it on his fork and offered me a taste across the table. "Try it. Mine has a pepper crust." I leaned over the table, taking his fork in my mouth and trying his steak. "And?" I closed my eyes, moaning slightly as I tasted this masterpiece of a steak.

"Exceptional." Stark smiled sweetly. He never thought that he could be this romantic.

"I'm glad you like it." We finished the rest of your food quickly and he lead me to the couch where we talked about science and MIT. "Why engineering?" he asked me. "A woman in this field is quite rare. Don't get me wrong, a like a woman with brains and it's hella sexy but why did you choose engineering?"

"I always like taking stuff apart and putting it back together. My dad owned a 1965 Ford Thunderbird and we used to replace all the parts when I was about six, even the engine. That's where I knew I wanted to do something like this." Tony nodded impressed. 

"You're one of a kind." I smiled bashfully, turning red, not knowing what to day but gladly the waiter saved me, serving dessert.

"Simple vanilla ice cream with raspberries." the waiter said. "Enjoy." I immediately dug in, this was my favorite kind of dessert and it was delicious. Stark just sat next to me, watching and suddenly smirking.

"What?" I asked confused, not knowing what his problem was. 

"You got a little something..." He grasped my chin and turned my head to him, pulling me closer to his face. "...right here." And all of sudden he kissed me. Very gently, licking at the corner of my lips where some ice cream threatened to run down my chin. Stark pulled me closer, deepening the kiss, taking my arms and putting them around his neck. I didn't exactly know what to do but I couldn't resist pulling on the little hairs on the nape of his neck. Of course I kissed other guys before but this was completely different, this guy was Tony Stark. He obviously felt my inner insecurity and took control of the kiss and I gladly gave him the lead. Stark put his hands on my waist, caressing it and tilted his head slightly to the right. I immediately copied his move and he smirked into the kiss, biting my lower lip gently. One of his hands wandered up to the back of my head, where he pushed me even closer to him. His other hand travelled up as well and rested on my back, slowly massaging me. I gasped and Stark took his chance and slid his extremely talented tongue into my mouth. I stopped for a brief moment but the billionaire was having none of it. He stroked my tongue gently with his and again I tried to copy his movements, feeling like a total loser because I didn't know what to do. Stark deepened the kiss again and suddenly he stopped, separating from me. I opened my eyes, curious why he stopped. I touched my swollen lips where his lips have been just seconds ago and looked at him. "Well, that was quite something." he said kinda arrogantly and leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs over one another.

"Uhm, yes..." I couldn't say more, I didn't even know what to say. That man left me speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" he joked and I blushed once again. I couldn't believe how easy I was affected by this guy. "You're always blushing."  _Wow, thank you, Sherlock._  "Cute. You're a good kisser."

"You think so?"

"Mh yeah, not as demanding as I like it but we'll get there." 

 

* * *

 

After dinner and our small make-out session, Stark gave me a tour of his huge mansion. As I stared out the big floor to ceiling glass windows on the first floor, the billionaire approached me from behind and started to kiss my neck. I immediately shivered, kinda hoping he would make out with me again. He turned me around, grasping my hips and pulling me closer to him, his mood going from romantic to demanding.

"While we're getting at it you will call me Daddy unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand?" he explained forcefully.  _Wow, wow, wow! What? Getting at it? Now?_  Stark leaned in and nipped on my neck. "I said, do you understand?" Gosh, his forceful side was quite sexy.

"Yes." I moaned, nodding my head and trying to steady my breath. I was torn between wanting him right now and being scared of him at the same time. 

"Yes what, sweet cheeks?"

"Yes, Daddy." I moaned once again. I never thought I could be turned on my the whole daddy-kink. I actually always despited this, not knowing why people were so into this but with Tony it was just so different.

"Good girl." His hands wandered from my hips down to my legs, sliding upwards again near a very certain area. "Tell me, hunny. Are you still a virgin?" I nodded slowly and barely noticeable, quite ashamed that I was still a virgin at the age of 19. "Well, well, well." Stark smirked. "You won't be one for long." My eyes snapped open, scared that it actually might happen right now, leaving me with a terrible, sick feeling. My pulse quickened, my stomach dropped, I started sweating and of course he noticed.

"Shhh." He stroked up and down my inner thighs. "Relax, it's okay. We still got time, I won't hurt you." I slowly nodded again, trying to relax and trust him. "How experienced are you exactly?" he asked me gently, most likely trying to figure out how far he could go without freaking me out and risking a sexual harassment lawsuit. 

"Kissing, nothing more." Stark separated from me, looking me deep in the eyes.

"You're kidding me?" I shook my head, even more ashamed. "No even a little touching in some places? I shook my head again. "Fuck, thats hot." he mumbled. "So, no one has ever touched you there?" Stark asked and cupped my breasts gently.  _Woah._

"N-no." 

"And how does it feel?" 

"Weird."

"Weird?" he asked in disbelief, not sure what to say.

"Weird but good.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You have beautiful tits by the way." Stark caressed them bit more, changing the speed and pressure, always looking for my reaction on what I liked and didn't like. 

"No."

"What no?"

"My tits are not beautiful, they're too small." I said self-conciously. It was the truth, I had a small B-Cup, barely noticeable. Sometimes I felt like a boy. I was sure that he was lying to me, men love women with big breasts and I'm not one of them.

"Stop talking shit." Stark hissed and circled my right nipple with his thumb trough my dress, getting a moan out of me. "At least they're real. I hate fake tits." That made me laugh a bit, imagining Tony Stark disgusted by a simple, silicone breast. I had to admit that I liked his touch, he was an experienced men and it felt really good, the way he paid attention to me was heaven on Earth and all of sudden I was very glad that I didn't wear a bra under this dress. Stark pushed my strapless dress down and freed my chest, immediately kissing from my neck down to my cleavage where he started to suck on my left nipple.

"Oh god..." I moaned and I could feel him smile while his wonderful beard scratched my breast. He pushed one leg between mine, opening them and basically sitting me down on his knee while he continued to suck and caress my breasts. I never experienced something so good. I felt quite freaky so I let my hands wander up from Stark's back to his hair, pulling him closer. I started moving my hips up and down his leg, needing the friction while he moaned around my breast, sending shivers up and down my body. The billionaire freed one hand from my breast and moved it downwards, pushing my dress up and reaching my panties. I stopped breathing for a short second.  _Oh shit._

"Be a good girl." he whispered around my nipple, sucking harder on it, making me forget everything. Stark's hand slid downwards, cupping my womanhood gently trough my panties and moving his hand in slow circles.

"Fuck." I cursed, not able to control myself and he smirked, looking me right in the eyes. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He placed his lips on mine, pushing them open and sliding his tongue inside my mouth. He gently kissed me, matching the rhythm to the rhythm of his hand and it nearly drove me insane. I rocked on his hand, hoping he would go faster.

"Please." I begged.

"What?" he whispered into my mouth, laughing, driving me even more crazy. "You want me to rub you faster? I nodded but he shook his head. "Slowly, savor every moment."  _Fuck. You._ He continued to drive me crazy, bringing me close to the edge and then not letting me go, suddenly he stopped kissing me and took a small step backward.

"I gotta go, baby." My eyes snapped open.  _What the fuck?_

"What?" I snapped harshly, my eyes shining with anger but Stark just gave me one of his arrogant smirks.

"I said I have to go."

"I am not deaf!" He laughed loudly.

"My, I really like you. You've got some humor, honey. I really need to go, though. I have a important business meeting, can't miss it." He walked over to the kitchen counter where his suit jacket laid and put it on, straightening it out. He looked powerful,  _really_  powerful.

"I thought Tony Stark didn't do meetings?"

"Usually yes but this is quite important. We're trying to extent Stark Industries clean energy sector, this is very important to me, you know." For a few seconds he really showed some interest in something besides himself. "So, feel free to go home or wait here until I come back and we can finish what we've started." He gave me a mischievous smile, grabbed my hips and pulled me closer for one last, breath-taking kiss. Without taking single look back at me, he strutted of the door, leaving me breathless in his own home.

 

 


	5. Night Out

Five days passed after our  _eventful_  meeting and I became frustrated.  _Sexually_  frustrated.

"I can't believe this asshole just left me!" I whined, strutting back and forth in our dorm room while Amanda sat on her bed, listening to my complaints and offering helpful advice.

"Damn, this guy is good." she murmured. "He's teasing you, that's so sexy!"

"NO!"

"Yes! I's literally driving you crazy, treasuring you. That's what a man is supposed to do! He makes you want him!"

"Uh but I do want him! Can't he just fuck me?" Amanda laughed.

"Oh la la, from a holy virgin to a wanton woman." She teased me and I laughed.

"Nobody could ever compare to him."

"Oh my god! You're not falling in love with him, are you?"

"Of course not! You were right, none of the boys here could give me what he can."

"So you think you're ready?"

"I'm not 100% sure but yes,."

"You'll never be 100% sure."

Then my phone rang and his name plopped up on the screen.

"Oh my god!" screamed Amanda. "GO! GO! GO!" 

I quickly answered the phone, trying to sound cool.

"Hi." I said lightly and turned on the speakers so Amanda could listen.

"Hello, beautiful." his deep and gentle voice answered, sending me nearly over the edge while Amanda was close to fainting. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, how are you?"

"Not bad, honey. Even better now because I hear your voice. I've been think about you, you know?" I nearly freaked out but Amanda shot me a dirty look and I knew that I had to be calm.

"Oh yeah, did you?"

"Mh-hm and I can tell you've been thinking about me as well."

"Can you?"

"Yes, you're out of breath. What have you been doing you naughty girl?" I could practically hear his smirk. I wanted to turn the speakers off but Amanda just shot me a dirty look. "Have you been touching yourself thinking about me?" Amanda let out a quite giggle, pushing her head into a pillow to keep quiet. "Was that your little friend in the background?" asked Stark amused.

"Oh my god." I groaned. "Yes."

"We should totally have a threesome." he suggested.

"OH YEAH, BABY!" screamed Amanda and he chuckled.

"See, your friend is up for it. We could teach you a lot of things."

"Damn right." Amanda winked at me.

"Oh Jesus guys!" I laughed and blushed. 

"I bet you're blushing again." said Stark and I groaned. He knew me so well.

"Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to invite you out for some drinks tonight. Wear something fancy, I'll be there at 10pm to pick you up outside of MIT. I don't want to run into one of my old professors." and with that he hung up, leaving me like that.

 

* * *

 

Stark took me to an expensive rooftop bar in Boston, he ordered a Scotch on the rocks and a Cosmopolitan for me.

"So, why did you invite me tonight?" I asked, taking a sip of my Cosmopolitan. It tasted weird and the alcohol was very strong but I liked it. Of course Stark didn't know that I've never drank such strong alcohol before.

"No particular reason." he shrugged. "Just wanted to see you. So, how have you been?" 

"Good, very good and you?" He smirked while I was drinking my Cosmopolitan.

"Strong, isn't it?" Stark whispered and I looked down embarrassed.

"I've never drank something like this before. I'm kinda boring."

"There's always a first time for everything. You want something different?"

"No, no, no! It's okay!" I assured him and he nodded.

"Spill it!" he suddenly said. "I know there's something wrong." He got me. That damn bastard could read me like an open book.

"Some new bills came in."

"Ah." Stark smirked and took a huge gulp of his drink. "Trust me, I've got this." I nodded.

"Thank you." I continued to nip on my Cosmopolitan, taking small sips while Stark was literally drinking his second Scotch in one gulp.

"Let's go dancing!" he suggested, already standing up, throwing some bills on the bar counter.

"What? No! I'm not a good dancer."

"I don't believe that! Come on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building and down the street to a famous club. A club so expensive I couldn't even afford the admission. Stark just cut the waiting line, nobody complained considering who he was.

"Jensen, how are you buddy?" He greeted the black doorman with a friendly handshake.

"Good man, good."

"You still got a free table for us?"

"For you man always." He held the red curtain which covered the entrance open for us and Stark entered after giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. I followed him a bit nervously, I had never been to a nightclub before. He sensed my inner conflict and took my hand in his, making me follow him into the dimly lit club.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"I'm not even 21, I'm not allowed to be here." Stark laughed, showing his beautiful teeth.

"Nobody cares and you're with me, don't worry. Have some fun, okay?" I nodded and he dragged me deeper into the club. The loud music left a dull feeling in my ears and the changing lights mixed with the horrible air made my feel dizzy. Stark led me to a huge table with couches directly at the beginning of the dancefloor. The outside was covered in gold chains which hung from the ceiling for a little bit of privacy. He held them open for me and I took a seat on the comfortable couch and he sat next to me while I watched all the people on the dancefloor. A waitress came and gave Tony a seductive smile.

"Hey Tony. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, hi. I would like a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka and some orange and passion fruit juice. You might bring us some Tequila shots and Whiskey as well." The waitress nodded, taking notes in her notebook and leaving to get us our drinks.

"Uhm, Tony?"

"Yeah?" He turned to me and gave me a gentle smile.

"You're not sleeping with other women at the moment, are you?" Stark shook his head, still smiling and took one of the cigars which laid on the table.

"No, honey. Why? Are you jealous?" His smiled turned into a smirk and he put the cigar between his teeth.

"No! I just don't want to catch any diseases!" Stark laughed and lit his cigar, taking a deep breath and blew all the smoke out, it smelled quite good. 

"Don't worry, you're fine." The waitress came back with a huge tray and put down our drinks, Stark tipped her quite generously. He opened the Vodka bottle, filling half of the glass and mixing it with some juice. "For you." I took a sip, it actually tasted quite good. I took another sip and Stark watched me, while he filled two little shot glasses with Tequila.

"You like it?" I nodded. He offered me his cigar while he prepared the Tequila shots. I took a breath and coughed a little bit but it actually tasted nice. I was thirsty and emptied my whole drink in one gulp, Stark whistled. "Damn." I smirked and winked at him, feeling the alcohol hit me and making me feel dizzy but also adventurous. Stark took my hand, put some salt on it, handed me a piece of lemon and a shot. We clinked glasses and I licked up the salt, downed the Tequila and bit into the lemon. The Tequila was strong and it made my whole stomach feel warm but I liked it. I smoked the rest of the cigar and Stark offered me another Tequila shot which I gulped down quickly. 

"Hell girl, you're on fire tonight." I smirked and filled another round of  shot glasses with Tequila. "Marry me!" Stark joked and took one of the glasses. We licked up the salt and he linked our arms together. We drank the Tequila and then he kissed me. I could taste Tequila and the cigar he had been smoking, it drove me absolutely mad with lust. Stark broke the kiss off before something more could happen and bit into the lemon. 

"Have you ever done body shots?" I shook my head, not even knowing what this was. "You want to?" I nodded, not caring what it was as long as Stark did it to me. He slowly leaned in, putting one hand of the side of my neck and licked the side of my throat gently, then putting some salt on it. He grabbed a lemon and told me to open my mouth, where he put the lemon. Stark leaned in once again, licking up the salt on my throat. Then he gulped down the Tequila and sucked on the lemon which was inside my mouth, caressing my lips with his in the process. This was the hottest thing I've ever done. He separated and took the lemon out of my mouth, laying it down on the table. "Let's dance!" he announced and grabbed my hand. I had a hard time following him,  I was quite trashed at this point but I didn't care. I should have some fun. Talk Dirty was playing, one of my favorite songs and I really got into the spirit of it, dancing my guts out on the floor. Stark watched me with his predator eyes until he got behind me, putting his hands on my hips and pushed me close to him until my back hit his chest and my ass was on his crotch. I could feel all oh him, literally and I stopped dancing. 

"What's wrong?" whispered Stark gently into my ear, blowing some air on it knowing it would drive me crazy. "Go on." I decided not to think about anything else and started dancing again, circling my hips and pushing into him. He was a good dancer, following my rhythm perfectly, making us the hottest couple on the dancefloor. I spinned around and hooked my arms around his neck, his hands landing on my ass, squeezing it and I was glad that I did squats five days a week.

"Damn, you've got a great ass." Stark complimented me and squeezed some more. "Incredible." His words made me feel all warm inside. One of my hands travelled down his chest to his pants, where I grabbed his bulge. "Fuck!" swore Stark "Someone is feeling naughty tonight." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and gave him a naughty smirk. "I can't do this anymore, let's go to mine, baby!" And with that he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the club into the cool night air. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you liked this chapter. Please bare with me, I just started writing and English is not my mother tongue, I'm actually from Germany. ;P  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
